


Conversational Korean

by lionessvalenti



Category: Escort Mission - Cracked.com
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, POV Second Person, Pre-Slash, Realization
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-05 00:27:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3098198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionessvalenti/pseuds/lionessvalenti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>N00b realizes his current state of being.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conversational Korean

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sarcasticsra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarcasticsra/gifts).



If you're not actively engaged in a conversation, you try to ignore him the best you can. The string of swears coming from the living room, the triumphant shouts, and, on occasion, the girlish screams (he really shouldn't play the horror games in the dark, no matter how much he thinks it enhances the game play, because it _scares him_ ). His video game addiction is part of your life too, but you have to function in the real world. One of you has to. So you ignore it when you're able.

This one, however, is new. You can't help yourself.

You walk into the living room and lean against the wall. "Are you speaking Chinese in here?"

"Korean," he says, not tearing his eyes off the screen.

"How? Why?"

"I had to when Chung-Hee wouldn't learn English. Or wasn't legally allowed to, I don't know which. I'm kind of fuzzy on which Korea he lives in."

You blink a few times, processing this information. "You learned conversational Korean so you could play a battle simulator?"

He shrugs. "I picked it up."

You hop over the back of the couch and slide into your spot on the corner seat. You stretch your arm across the back until you're almost touching his shoulder. He doesn't notice. "They probably aren't allowed to have battle simulators in North Korea."

"So he is just lazy!" He follows that up with a bunch of words you can't understand. By the emphasis on some of them, you figure there's a lot of swearing happening.

You watch him. You could be out right now. It's a Saturday night, and you have nothing better to do than watch your roommate cuss in Korean over a video game. And the worst part is, you don't want to be anywhere else. There are women you could be having sex with _right now_ , but no. You'd rather be here. Doing this.

And that's when you realize: this is the most successful relationship you've ever been a part of. You've been roommates for ages, there's always something new to talk about (sure, it's video games, but there's never a loss for conversation), and for all of his annoyances, he annoys you less than most people. There's no sex, sure, but there could be.

No, there couldn't be. You're both dudes. That would be weird and smell like Doritos. That's fine for when you're snuggling on the couch together, but not for sex. Maybe if he took a shower first. Yes, that would definitely be a must. If that was something you wanted to do. Which you don't.

You do snuggle a lot, though.

You snap back to reality when he throws the controller away in disgust. You look up at the screen and his character his dead. He pulls off his headset and throws that down, too. "Fuck Chung-Hee. I'm going to order a pizza. Do you want some?"

"Yeah, sure," you reply. You aren't hungry, but maybe you will be by the time a pizza arrives. "Hey, do you think you're going to take a shower tonight?"

He looks at you like you just sprouted a second head. Maybe you have. "I don't know. Why?"

"No reason," you say, and in a vain attempt to distract him from your bizarre question, add, "Get pineapple on the pizza."

He gives you one more weird look, but then busies himself with the app on his phone. Mission accomplished.


End file.
